


That’s Just The Way You Make Me Feel

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Nina stumbles upon the wonderful world of fanfiction and discovers the most unusual pairing.





	That’s Just The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago when Mia and Meggie first started talking about Ninex being a thing. And here we are, after like three months.
> 
> I also am not well versed in Ninex, so forgive any headassery.

She hadn’t meant to stumble upon it. 

Really, she hadn’t. It was late, or was it early? She couldn’t remember. She does however remember how she felt seeing her name pull up over 100 works. She felt… proud. Proud wasn’t really the right word, but she couldn’t think of a better one.

In most of them she was a voice of reason or a plot device to force a love triangle. Which she was fine with. But some of them, some of them she was the main character. It followed her perspective and spoke in her voice.

It was weird and wrong. These people wrote her as if she were some kind of fragile thing that would break if the wind blew too hard. 

It was so accurate it was unsettling. 

The whole thing was unsettling now that she thought about it. People putting themselves where she was, as if they knew. As if they cared enough to know her. 

Some of them did. Only a handful seemed to know her story. Seemed to get her voice. It was strange seeing herself be this utter force. This unstoppable being. This… desirable person. She stumbled across pairings she expected. Her and Brooke. Old news she thought to herself, ignoring the clawing in her chest to just read it. Then she stumbled upon a most unusual pairing. Her and Monet X Change.

She couldn’t help her curiosity and clicked the first link she saw. The setting was a bar and there was the usual trope of jealousy over someone dancing. They had an altercation in an alley that led to kissing. 

It wasn’t anything remarkable. 

Just a story.

However, the more Nina read and thought about it, the less unusual of a pairing it seemed.

They had great chemistry. When taping The View, they riffed back and forth with hardly any interruption or awkward silence. They were both Miss Congenialities. It kinda… made sense.

Monet was kind and funny and really cared about her-wait-no that wasn’t true. That was a line she read. _Fuck. This had been a bad idea._

It proved to be even worse of an idea when they saw each other next. Nina felt the usual warm feeling she felt in the company of the younger queen. It was a familiarity. A kinship. They really did work well together.

Monet smiled and chatted animatedly with her fellow sisters. Nina watched her. She really was beautiful. In drag she was stunning, of course, but outside of drag she looked even more so. Monet had that charm about her that made anyone’s nerves fall away. Nina appreciated that, as she was the most anxious person she knew.

When Monet plopped herself down beside Nina to do her makeup, Nina tried not to think too hard about it. Tried to not let the voices of all the writers she had read plant any ideas in her head.

“What you doin all the way over here, Miss Thang?”

Nina nearly jumped at the sound of Monet’s voice next to her ear.

“Nothing, I just like being alone sometimes.”

“Oh, then do you want me to-” Monet made the motion to leave.

“No!” Nina spoke too quickly.

_Fuck, that sounded desperate._

“I mean no… you don’t have to go… If you- If you don’t want to.” Nina was stumbling over her words like a goddamn middle schooler. She really needed to stop reading those fanfics. 

They were turning her into a parody of herself.

“Okay.” Monet said, looking somewhat skeptically at Nina.

Nina put her foundation on quickly to hide the blush that was reddening her face and neck.

Monet stayed silent beside her, humming here and there to church songs that Nina recognized but couldn’t name.

Nina finished first and awkwardly got up to dress. Monet smiled up at her as she left.

The warm feeling in Nina’s stomach was starting to feel a little bit less like kinship and a lot more like butterflies.

The performances went off without a hitch, and Nina managed to get Monet’s phone number at the bar they went to afterwards to celebrate.

She thought nothing of it. It was a gesture of friendship and nothing more.

But the fanfics she read made it seem like more. She had this direct contact with Monet that no one else was privy to.

Nina sat awake in bed for a while, letting her mind spin intricate tales of future numbers and all the engagements she had to be up for tomorrow. She couldn’t sleep, so she opened her phone and paused when her most recent safari tab looked back at her.

She felt her face flush at the gnawing desire to read more. 

She closed the tab and fell into a fitful sleep.

Nina read more fanfiction. She didn’t read a lot, but occasionally, when her sheets felt a little too much like a caress, or her heart felt a little too heavy in her chest, or she was lonely. She read stories about herself falling in love.

It was nice and it was weird. It was probably a little more weird than nice, but Nina didn’t care.

She didn’t see Monet again for a month.

It shouldn’t have meant anything, but it did.

Nina had opened her chat conversation with Monet nearly every night, words that weren’t hers begged to be typed, to be sent and received. 

She never sent them.

She let the words stew in her head for a month until they met again.

It was another gig, but with less queens this time.

The local queens swarmed Monet, always the charmer, asked her about Drag Race and her numbers and her life.

Nina sat back and listened, making mental notes about particularly funny stories or comments.

She let them warm her from the inside out.

“You’ve been quiet all night. Everything good?”

Nina looked up to find the dressing room empty save for herself and Monet.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Nina tried to cover.

“Well when you decide to come out of Ninaland,” Monet tapped the side of Nina’s head gently. “and join the rest of us mere mortals, let me know.”

Nina smiled and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

They did their makeup together again in silence, catching each other’s eyes in the mirror every now and then. Nina would blush and duck her head but look up a moment later to see Monet giving her a winning smile.

After the gig, Monet pulled her aside to the bar. They chatted for a bit, normal things, the future, Nina possibly going on AllStars, gossip they had learned from other queens.

It was a safe conversation. Safe and normal and not at all tinged with sexual tension.

Monet was three drinks in when she offered to show Nina the dress she was making. Nina, having been five drinks in, nodded a bit jerkily.

Nina thought they were just going back to the dressing room, but when she found herself on the street corner with Monet pulling her into an Uber, she realized her mistake.

Monet lead her by the hand to the elevator and up the six floors to her hotel room.

The dress was beautiful, but Nina hardly got a chance to look at it because she was being kissed within an inch of her life.

Monet pulled back when Nina didn’t immediately reciprocate. “Sorry, fuck I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“No. Keep doing it, sorry I was-”

“No, we shouldn’t- I’m drunk, and I don’t want to pressure you- I just.” Monet sighed. “I thought I was picking up something… I’m stupid. You can leave if you want.”

Nina took Monet’s hands that were hiding her face. “No, hey… I’m supposed to be the nervous wreck here, okay?”

Monet looked up at Nina. 

“I want to stay. We don’t have to… do anything, but I want to stay.” Nina looked at her seriously. “If you want me to, that is.” Nina added quickly.

Monet smiled a bit at Nina’s nervousness. “Okay then, Miss Nina West.” Monet stepped back a bit and held one of Nina’s hands to her chest. ‘Would you do me the honor of staying the night, and cuddling until the sun comes up, or until one or both of us has to wake up at an ungodly hour and catch a flight?”

Nina giggled, she felt like a thirteen-year-old with a crush. She didn’t mind the feeling. “Lead the way.” She teased back.

They curled up in bed and Nina tried not to think that they _fit together like puzzle pieces_, but they did.

When Nina went to plug her phone in, she closed the safari tab.

The real thing was much better than any fiction could ever hope to capture.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I'm stupid so let me know if I suck at grammar (i do)


End file.
